


In the grip of nightmares

by Ruiskukka



Category: CountryHumans, Countryballs, Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Psychology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruiskukka/pseuds/Ruiskukka
Summary: "I would like to drown in the gold of this field, but it turns red again, forcing me to go back to that terrible night when you betrayed me."
Relationships: USSR/Finland
Kudos: 5





	In the grip of nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [В плену кошмаров](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/613201) by Ruiskukka. 



_Golden expanses enveloped this place. The sun's wheat swayed slowly in time with the wind, which slowly wandered through the bright valley that stretched for many kilometers around. Two kids were playing here, running from each other and hiding in the rye._

_A middle-aged man, dressed in a uniform with gold and green colors and medals, dark green trousers, black patent leather boots, and a patch with the double-headed eagle crest on his right eye, was slowly approaching them._

_"Hey, dad!" the older boy, who was dressed in a similar uniform as the man, except there were no gold awards, waved enthusiastically to his father._

_"Hello, fath... sir," the second child broke off in mid sentence and corrected himself immediately. His clothes were slightly different from the family he lived in. The only difference is the color scheme. It consisted of gold and blue stripes and the dominant white color of the uniform, the trousers were black._

_The statuesque man smiled gently at the children, and when he got closer, the smile faded, and he loomed over his son threateningly, and then lightly hit him under the back of the head._

_"How many times have I told you how to address your elders?" then, softening his gaze a little, he looked at the child, who was hissing and displeased with his father's reaction._

_"Hey, what are you doing? I didn't say anything bad..." cried the Union, for which he again received from the elder. "I understand! Understood, father!" the second boy only modestly watched the situation in the family in which he lives for several years, but could not perceive them as a new family. He wanted to go back to his brother, whom he was separated from and not allowed to see. At the moment, he was ready to burst into tears, but he kept a faint smile on his face and watched the Russians._

_"Always behave appropriately, USSR," put an end to the argument of the Russian Empire, looking at his son, who was not going to object._

_"Yes, father," the communist looked away. And Empire looked at the other boy, returning soft smile._

_"Finland, how are you?" the older Russian, beginning to approach slowly, turned to the Principality, what flinched when he was mentioned._

_In one moment, all the bile and sadness dissolved in Fnn, which felt all the softness and love of a man who treated him like his own son, only not so strictly, because unlike him, the Scandinavian was not a receiver. But it was not necessary, for RE had given him such freedom as he had not had when he was under his brother's wing, that had tried to shield the younger from everything. The boy wanted to cry with happiness and run to meet him, to try to hug the man, and even for the first time call him father. After all, only the father could give such happiness and love. Even a brother can't replace a father's love. And this was his chance._

_The Principality, unable to contain its emotions, rushed to the monarchist and wanted to dig into his clothes with all its might to hug the "father" for the first time, even if it later gets punished for it. But before he reached, everything began to change abruptly: the golden fields blurred and began to take on dark hues, the sky turned dark purple, fear and despair spilled over the country and a shot rang out that momentarily deafened it. Fin looked from surroundings to the man standing in front of him and saw the bloody hole in the man's head. A couple of seconds after the incident, the Empire falls dead to the ground in front of the Republic, which was already an adult, and a couple of meters away from them stood the Union with a gun pointed at it, which was shot the Russian Empire._

_Salty drops of water gushed from Finland eyes so that he could not believe what had happened. He fell to his knees, bursting into tears, and tried to say something, but it was as if his voice had been taken away, and he could only open and close his mouth without making a sound._

_" **He** was superfluous," echoed around. The Soviet Union still had the Northern country in its sights. His eyes were empty and creepy, and his hands were covered in blood. " **You are** **the only one left** ," the communist said loudly and firmly, pulling the trigger. Another shot rang out._

The Republic of Finland jumps up with a silent cry, gasping for breath and feeling cold sweat all over her body. Tears rolled down from his frightened eyes, stinging his skin. The man tried to catch his breath, but he seemed to lack fresh air, so getting off the warm bed, he wandered outside, forgetting about the sub-zero temperature outside the window and not putting on any outerwear. Staggering from side to side, he went carefully and as quietly as possible up the stairs, so as not to Wake his brother.

Reaching the coveted door, the Scandinavian casually opened it, letting the winter chill in. Then he hurried outside and sat down on the snow-covered porch, covering his face with his hands.

He couldn't take it anymore. Every single day, he feels as if someone is constantly watching him. And every night there are nightmares that get worse and worse every day. He can no longer sleep, the body can't withstand the load. The only option is to bring him to complete exhaustion, so that he can switch off and not see another frightening vision. But his brother does not allow him to mock his health in this way. After all, the man chose to remain silent about his night fears. But sooner or later it will be revealed. But until that happens, he has to fight alone. However, if he continues in this way, it is likely that one day he will shoot himself in the temple, unable to stand it. How can you stand it if someone is hunting you during the day and you can't sleep at night because of your nightmares?

A frosty wind enveloped the country, but he did not seem to feel it, only gulped air. He tried to calm down. He tried once again to convince himself that this was all just a figment of his imagination, and that it wasn't really there. No one is watching him. ~~But this is not the case.~~ And the nightmares will end as soon as he calms down and stops being paranoid. ~~This won't end as long as he's alive.~~

Regaining his breath, the Scandinavian chastised himself again for letting the panic take over. All this is a relic of the past that should be forgotten and accepted. But no matter how much he tried to forget it, the past itself did not want to let him go, forcing him to relive everything again and subjecting him to a cruel psychological onslaught.

As soon as the anxiety finally faded into the background, the northerner was able to calmly take a deep breath of fresh air. It was only now that he realized how cold it was outside. Despite the fact that he has long been used to the cold and has an increased immunity to it, this morning it was too cold that even became uneasy. And he decided to hurry home and fall back into the bed, even though it was already clear that it would not be able to sleep, but wanted to bask a little.

As soon as he wanted to get up, he felt the cold touch of ghostly hands on his shoulders. The anxiety returned in a flash, and Finn turned in a panic. But he saw no one. This made it even more frightening. Even though he couldn't even imagine what it might be, but somehow he knew exactly what it was. Or rather who. ~~After all, who but the Union could have done this?~~

"It looks like I'm really going crazy" the man tried to calm down that was no longer able to bear all this. Wanted to scream and howl at it all. But he couldn't. He just couldn't. What would have given him if he had given way to his feelings? Nothing. So there was no point in trying.

With a languid sigh, he turned back to the forest, then lowered his head. Finland was so tired of everything that I didn't have any more energy for anything. I wanted to forget myself and disappear from this world forever. His love turned out to be a completely rotten lie and betrayal. The man the Scandinavian felt for did not deserve his love. 

But, unfortunately, the man did not immediately understand this, continuing to believe the Communist and his flattering words, which then so pleased the northern soul, who was so homesick. And to this day, the feeling never left him. He didn't know what to do to get rid of it. ~~He knew, but didn't want to get rid of it, because there is still an empty hope.~~

Finn shook my head and got up from my seat. It was time to put aside all the fears and the past that had always been at his side. You can't always live with horror in your soul and uncertainty in all your actions.

Before closing the door behind her, the Republic, feeling a hard look on, turned abruptly and surveyed the entire territory that lay before it. But there was no one there. Only mountains of snow and empty forests. Again he feels as if he is being watched. Once again, paranoia has reached him and is clearly not going to let go.

Shivering from his thoughts, Fin closes the door. But the fear didn't go away.

_"Is this what you wanted, USSR?"_


End file.
